


We Almost Had It All

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: Jean-Eric won the driver's championship, and they were so close to winning the team championship too, if it wasn't for that damn jump start! And André can't quite get in the mood to celebrate.





	We Almost Had It All

“Have you seen André?” It was late into the night he had been waiting for all season long, the celebrations, not just for their first year, but for their wins. Their championship win. His world title. He was a world champion.

“Think he went for more drinks.”

Raising a smile, he thanked his mechanic with a grab to his shoulder before moving on, he’d already checked all of the obvious places, making the bar his first stop. He’d sent him several messages asking where he was, but they’d all gone unread. A call went unanswered. Even though he was feeling on top of the world, and surrounded by a team who had given him his best car yet, he felt lost in the crowd.

It wasn’t about the hashtag, or the bromance, he wanted to celebrate the moment with André because it was his victory too. He wanted to thank him properly for being such a great teammate, friend, partner. The compliments, back-slapping and jubilation wasn’t his to have alone, it belonged to him just as much.

“André?” His call went straight to answerphone. “André, is not right you not being here, is your team too, your win too, we work so hard this year, you should be hearing all the great things they say about you too.” Pushing his way gently through the crowd, he made his way to the balcony overlooking the New York night. “André.” He paused again to take a few steps away into the corner. “I miss you when you are not beside me.”

\---

“I miss you when you are not beside me.” André sighed at the way Jean-Eric’s voice went breathy as he came to the end of his message, which meant that he was upset he’d dipped out of the celebrations early. He’d stood across the room and was watching him jump up and down out of time to the music with several of their engineers when he was at his limit.

His jump start cost the team their title, leaving them in second place, he really tried to make up the places to grab as many points as he could, but it was useless in the end. He just wanted to get ahead of Buemi and finally get a win. He wanted to contribute.

So he slipped out quietly instead, not able to bring himself to threaten Jean-Eric’s happy mood and hoped he wouldn’t notice. Maybe if he had a couple more drinks he would forget and simply enjoy his success. But apparently he had texts too. And they were sent hours ago.

_Where is my André?_

_You better not be at Audi!!!! Are a CHEETAH now!!!!!_

_You have to be here x_

Dropping his phone to the bed, away from him, he squeezed his eyes shut to keep the emotion inside. All he wanted was was that win, that one extra position, something to stand against Jean-Eric with. Throwing an arm over his eyes, André blocked out the street lights burning through the window, and breathed out a sigh when he knew he wouldn’t be bothered to get up and close the curtains. But there would be an advantage to an early morning, he could go for an uninterrupted run and sweat out the champagne swilling around his stomach still.

\---

In the back seat of the car returning him to the hotel, Jean-Eric stared out at the people still milling about on the streets. At a red light he couldn’t tear his gaze away from a couple clearly swept up in their very own moment, kissing passionately, it made his heart pang. André was probably asleep anyway, but that didn’t stop him deciding that he needed to wake him up and tell him how important he was to him.

He had to tell him. He really did. It was very important.

“I think I am lots drunk, so if you don’t open the door I might, France won!”

André lay in bed wondering how long he had to make a decision, Jean-Eric was a very determined man anyway, but once he had a drink inside him he was unstoppable. At least when he was sober he could dial it back, drunk Jean-Eric had no consideration for anyone else.

“You help me win, you said you would and you did, is so beautiful, could not do it without you.”

He was babbling away in slurred French, face more than likely squashed against the door, like he had found him before. He could definitely fake being alright.

“André!”

“Hey, I’m here, shut up!” He laughed quietly as he sleepily padded over to the door. “Jev! Shut up!” He hissed as he fumbled with the door handle.

“Why did you leave me!” Jean-Eric wailed as he stomped in.

“Did you have a good time?” Jean-Eric was stubbornly standing rooted to the spot right in the doorway as he began to answer.

“I think I may have, think I was wearing…”

Dragging Jean-Eric into his room he shut the door behind them to shield their temporary neighbours from his drunken teammate’s ramblings.

“Gold hat.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve been wearing a gold hat.”

He sounded so wonderfully proud about that fact, all André could so was smile at the man wandering around his room. “Look familiar?”

“I have one just like it.” He grinned at how close André was getting to him. “You said you were going to help me win, and you did, you let me pass.”

Wrapping his arms around Jean-Eric from behind, André rested his chin on his shoulder. “I promised you I would do everything I could, to help you become a champion.”

“And you did.” Tipping his head back a little he invited André’s lips to his skin with a gentle gasp. “You let me pass you.”

“Maybe next year you will do the same for me?”

“But we will both be fighting for the title.” Giggling a little at the brush of stubble at his neck, Jean-Eric relaxed into his hold.

He wanted to ask the question again, but it felt too needy at the time. He just had to hope he would.

“André?”

“Uh huh?”

“Why didn’t you stay?”

“It reminded me that I didn’t get those points.” Jean-Eric was drunk, he hoped it meant he wouldn’t remember. “Stupid fucking jump start.”

“Have all made mistakes this year.” Turning in his arms, Jean-Eric looped his own around his neck. “I wanted you to win the race.”

“You overtook me.”

“I know you like my ass.”

André smirked as Jean-Eric nuzzled in closer, teasing his lips with his own, before licking over them, tracing the shape. “I do?”

“Yeah, and you like it in a suit too.” Pushing against him, he only had to wait for a beat before a hand was grabbing at his ass to keep him close. “Are still in yours.” Running a hand down the line of buttons with a hand, Jean-Eric tugged the last of the shirt that was tucked in and began to unbutton it. “Can not be comfortable.”

Jean-Eric made short work of taking his own clothes off, but André was driven wild by the time he was taking over stripping him, each button was torture, his fingertips purposely grazing his skin. “Jev.”

“André.” Getting to his knees, he looked up as he pulled the zip down carefully, letting fingers trail behind to make him arch into his touch. “Everything you have done for me.”

Being naked and having Jean-Eric getting onto his knees before him made him feel like he was being worshipped. “Jev, _you_ won.”

“ _You_ believed.” He had shown so much belief in his ability to win it all, it gifted Jean-Eric the ability to overcome the nagging negativity that had been lingering within his mind since he left Formula One. He had never felt so settled. So at peace.

The way Jean-Eric was kissing his cock so reverently was making his knees feel close to buckling, letting his head fall back he sighed deeply. “You don’t...have...to do...this…for me.” 

“Am not.” André putting his hand through his hair to keep him close, made him groan before licking down his cock and kissing back up to the tip as slowly as he possibly could. When he slowed right down, André gently tugged on his hair and it was driving him wild. Knelt on the floor still, he moaned around his cock which earned him a buck of André’s hips.

“Sorry,” André gasped before picking Jean-Eric off the floor. “Sorry.” They didn’t do that.

“Is okay.” Jean-Eric smiled easily, leaning in to kiss André, they fit together so well with their arms surrounding each other. There was an attempt to slow down and relax, but the friction and the intensity of the kiss was leading them to lay out on the bed, a little clumsy from the celebrations. “Is very okay.” With André beneath him, Jean-Eric pushed himself onto his hands to gaze down at the man.

He wanted André to feel loved, so loved, he stopped questioning his worth, he knew what that felt like, and he couldn’t let that happen. Dipping down to kiss him, André wrapped his arms around him and pulled him flush to his body, letting one hand drift down to squeeze his ass. “See, you love it.”

“It is very perfect.” Massaging him, Jean-Eric began to rub himself against André, and in response he widened his legs around him. Both hard, they traded kisses and moans as they continued to rut against each other. “Jev.” Pulling him over, he carefully rolled him onto his back. “Jev.” A brief kiss and he left him on the bed alone.

“Hey!”

Picking out what he wanted, he turned back around from his suitcase with the items on show to answer Jean-Eric’s questions. “Will be much more fun with these.” He had thought that Jean-Eric was going to be too drunk when he walked through the door, but he seemed perfectly up for it now.

“Uh huh.” André was staring at his cock, so he started to lightly stroke himself under his hungry gaze, when he bit his lip, Jean-Eric couldn’t meet his eyes any longer, squeezing himself with his eyes closed the bed dipped swiftly.

“Don’t have them closed for long,” André whispered at his ear, “you’ll need them.”

Having a familiar bottle of lube pressed into his hand, Jean-Eric grinned as André kissed at his neck, “Lazy.”

“I thought you would like, but I can if you wish.” Popping the lid with a shrug, André slicked up a couple of fingers and nonchalantly reached behind himself.

“André!” Sitting up to grab at his arm as he knelt beside him, Jean-Eric made sure André knew he wasn’t to lift another finger. “No, no, no, me. Only me.”

Letting himself be positioned on his back across the bed, he spread himself out beneath Jean-Eric’s intense gaze, and revelled in his dominance. The way he moved his legs up so they we bent, giving him all the access he could want for, need. How he told him with a look not to touch himself, even though all he wanted to do was play with his nipples, just a little bit.

“André, no.”

“Urgh.” Pushing his head back into the pillows, André groaned at the lack of touch, all he had was the slow in and out of Jean-Eric’s fingers, in was the stretch, out was the loss. “Jev, Jev, Jev.” The tempo was achingly slow, same in, same out. “Jev, please.” He was desperate. “Please.”

He was writhing about on the bed even though he was trying to restrain himself, but he was moaning so wantonly, Jean-Eric was struggling to concentrate on giving André all the pleasure he wanted. He was in love with the way he wasn’t afraid of hiding how he was affected, in the end he was forced to give in. “Oh no, no, stay.” André went to get onto his front. “I want to see you.” He hoped he stayed this time, usually he’d move, and Jean-Eric didn’t want to force him to do something he didn’t want to.

Bringing André’s legs around his waist, Jean-Eric picked up the lube yet again and made sure it was in all of the right places.

“Please, fuck, Jev.” He was pushing more lube into him with his fucking fingers, and it was infuriating. “Jev, cock, fuck.” His thoughts were only about getting Jean-Eric inside of him. And when the proper stretch came he let the bliss take him over.

Pitching forward into André, Jean-Eric sunk into his tight heat and sighed at the instant feel of intimacy between them, Reaching for a hand he offered him reassurance before he started to move, pulling back he gently thrust into him, each move was coupled with a breathy sigh.

“Oh.”

Jean-Eric smirked at how André arched into his fleeting touch of his nipples, brushing over them with the pads of his fingers, he got gasps and mewls.

“More.” He knew all he had to do was ask, and when he did Jean-Eric timed his thrusts with tugs and tweaks of his nipples which drove him wild. He knew exactly how he liked to have them rolled between thumb and finger, the sharp pinch followed by his mouth. “Oh!”

Pleased to have gotten André to finally open his eyes, Jean-Eric kissed over his chest, using his teeth just how he liked to make him curse and writhe. Making sure his legs were firm around his waist, Jean-Eric brought André’s hips up so he could kiss him properly, open mouthed and messy, they moved together to bring themselves the first wave of pleasure. “You feel so good.” He left the whispered words between them as balanced himself on one arm, letting him piston into André as he begged for it to be harder.

“Please.” Jean-Eric was completely surrounding him, one arm beside his face, the other cupping his cheek, his thumb stroked his cheek so tenderly it made his breath catch. And with Jean-Eric’s motion slowing, everything became heavily intense. “Oh Jev.” Wrapping his arms around his neck he tilted his hips up so every thrust made him cry out, every thrust hit him perfectly, every single thrust brought him closer.

He could feel the bite of André’s nails on his back as he held still, buried as deeply as possible he rocked with his hands tight gripping onto his thighs. Eventually he released one to loosely circled André’s cock, immediately he began to pant harder, groan lower, gasp louder. “So good.” All he got back from André was snatches of his name lost in a moan, pleads dissolving into whines.

“Jev.” It felt so good. Jean-Eric was surrounding him. He felt loved. “Jev.” It felt really good. “Please, just, yes, yes yes!” The way he was pressed flush to his body, grinding against him, the hand on his cock playing him until he was on the verge of bliss. Reaching out for his hand beside his head, they linked fingers and held on tightly.

Bringing André to a climax where he was he was groaning and smiling away beneath him had Jean-Eric desperate to join him. André was sighing as Jean-Eric started to move again. “Fuck.” André was palming himself as Jean-Eric gently pushed in and out of him, both of them groaning in unison. “André.”

Curled around each other after a moment of cleaning up, Jean-Eric nuzzled in close to André, kissing him sweetly at the corner of his mouth, he could feel the smile spread across his lips. “Okay?”

“Uh huh, are very good in charge.” Stretching out a little, he aligned their lips so they could kiss properly, an indulgent kiss where they used their favourite tricks, sucking on lips, teasing with tongues. They both felt a dull throb down low, but did nothing to act on it, both more than satisfied to settle in close to fall asleep.

“André, I would always do the same for you. Would let you pass to win it all.”

The breath he had been holding all night flowed out of him, all that tension evaporated instantly.

The audible sigh made him wonder if that was what he wanted to hear all along. “You know I trust you when we race, we can race hard and it doesn’t make me worry to push. We can win it all, are the best team.”

He had problems saying a few words because of what had gone on before, vulnerability wasn’t something he liked to feel. “Love you too.”

\---

“How are we wearing the same clothes?!” Jean-Eric was practically doubled up laughing in the corridor outside of André’s room before being dragged in.

“This is ridiculous!” They had shared a well-earned lazy shower before Jean-Eric had quickly returned to his room and changed.

“We both have excellent taste.” Stealing a cheeky kiss from his lips, Jean-Eric quickly got his phone out to record it all. “Is so funny!” Seeing André smile broadly made his heart feel light, seeing him happy made him happy.

“You’re looking at me funny.” He had this funny little smirk on his lips, and his gaze was running all over his face.

“I love you.” He had guarded those words so fiercely, but since meeting André he had been able to start taking down some walls, and it felt so good to do so, freeing. WIth less baggage to hold onto, the three words kept bubbling to the surface, but the memory of the last time he said them had once always forced them back down. “I love you.” 

He’d never put pressure on Jean-Eric to say it, he understood why, but hearing them had his heart racing and left him feeling giddy. It was heaven. 

\---

“Oh come on guys, seriously get married already!” Lucas couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Jean-Eric and André were wearing the exact same outfit. “Only had one outfit each?”

They hadn’t thought to change what they were wearing, they had spent all their time finding it funny rather than finding fault with what had happened. The team had just rolled their eyes at them instead or saying anything.

Lucas went to talk again, but they were taking photos on their phone of each other like usual. “Guys. Guys?”


End file.
